Hell's flames
by Stormie Rose
Summary: the summary is in the story so um yeaaaahh go there. . thanks! this is only rated m due to violence. PLEAASSSEE READ CAUSE I WILL TAKE THIS DOWN IF I DONT GET ANY REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Hell's flames

Summary: eyes wild, hair loose, sprawling wildly as she runs through the night. Her hand bleeding as she clutches onto her knife. Suddenly the sky goes dark and the rain pours harshly down. Her heart pounding harshly against her chest. She cries out as the pain intensifies and a kunai buries the other kunai in deeper as she bleeds out and falls to her knees as dark shadows materializes in her eyes. Dark arms hold her to their chest as lightning flashes and two red horns show and a forked tail wraps around her legs as the arms tighten and together they fall down to hell.

XD hi people um yeah this is my first fan fiction that well will be rated M due to violence. I don't do lemons and stuff like that so if that's what you're looking for well what's that word oh yeah PERVERT! XD uh yeah so please be nice and I will do the best I can! Uh yeah review after you read this chapter it would help me a lot! 0.0 don't be mean or I'll send Sasuke to make you depressed! See you next chapter….NOW ON TO THE STORY!

disclaimer: don't own the characters just some awesome spike bracelets!

_thoughts_

speaking

**inner sakura**

_**tailed beasts/angry** people!_

(Sakura's pov)

I groan as Naruto yells, "SAKURA-CHAN! Teme! HE'S BACK!" I mumble under my breath, "Itachi promise you won't kill him." I hear a dark chuckle and a whispered sentence, "for you my love, I will spare him." Naruto and I walk to the ramen stand, where the man that my lover vows to kill stands waiting. I look at the ground and frown as Sasuke-teme looks at me. _'It angered me entirely to know that **that** baka was back and it took all my will power not to kill him. OH KAMI-SAMA SAVE ME FROM THIS PAIN PLEAAASSSEEE AND I'LL DO TSUANDE-SHISHU'S WORK FOR A MONTH!'_ I stare at the ground and try to control my anger but my eyes glaze over and feel my lover's anger as well and I do the most reasonable thing.

(Sasuke's pov)

I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl I came back for is standing right in front of me and she won't even look at me. I mean come on I thought she wouldn't have cared that I left her on that bench. All of a sudden Sakura raised her head and she glared at me then punched me in the jaw then she stormed off. I shook my head as I heard a dark chuckle that sent shivers up my spine. I try to see if I can pinpoint the direction but Naruto's smirk caught my attention. I growl out at him, "What's so funny baka." He laughs and says quietly malice dripping on every single one of his words, "**_She's not yours anymore teme. Give up or die trying to take something that isn't yours anymore. she's not going to follow you around anymore Sasuke, she's her own person now and she won't change for you, not after all the pain you caused her and I for one will happily help her hurt you."_**I gulp and watch Sakura's retreating form. I silently say, "_**YOU WILL BE MINE SAKURA HARUNO."** _

(Sakura's pov)

I heard Itachi laugh and saw Sasuke shiver. I laughed lightly and ran to the cemetery where Itachi was waiting. I threw my arms around his neck and giggled as he smirked that stupid Uchiha smirk. I yawn and bury my head in his chest as he murmurs in my hair, "Sakura, my beloved Sakura-chan." I close my eyes and feel him sit me in his lap and I fall asleep dreaming of being with Itachi forever.

(IN SAKURA'S DREAM)

I smile at my beloved soon to be husband as he leans down whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I giggle and pull at his long hair as he laughs and lifts me into the air twirling me around, making the room spin. I put my arms around his neck and smile, "I thought you swore never to enter my dreams." He chuckles and kisses me chastily, "We didn't really get to talk about our future because of _him_," I flinch at his tone and kiss him gently then hug him tightly, "Must we talk of this now? I just wish for us to enjoy each others company without any interruptions for once." I hear him sigh in defeat and kiss my shoulder as we fall on the grass and stare at the now navy blue canvas lighted with bright lights all around. I smile at the beautiful sight and something inside of me stirs as inner says, "**wow that was quick.**" I answer her, '_huh what was Inner?" _For once I got no answer from my other persona, which made me really uneasy as I lay by the man whom will forever hold my heart.

**end of chapter 1!**

* * *

**Dunn Dunn Dunn! end of first chapter of hell's flames! REVIEW OR I'LL SEND HIDAN TO KILL YOU! XD**

Sasuke: you made me seem weak

Hidan: (crazy eyes and creepy laughter) Hehe yes I will kill you for Jashin

Rose: heh yeah just review my story please

Storming: -_- **NOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: looooovveee

Hiya welcome to chapter 2 of hell's flames! Umm just so you know storming and rose are different sides of me! XD so yeah have fun! Um sorry if there are a lot of pov changes I just want you to understand what each character is thinking. Um yeah this is a itasaku coupling not a sasusaku-

Storming and rose: UH NO NONE OF THAT SAPPY EMO BOY!

Itachi: (smirk) told you I was hotter sakura.

Sakura: (blush and hides behind dei-san)

Dei-san: uh yeah, what am I doing here yeah?

Hidan: mmm hot pinky, you will be the perfect sacrifice for jashin.

Sasuke: hn (punches Hidan in the face.)

Tiffany: (tackles Sasuke and murders him then kisses Hidan.)

Storming and rose: XD that's us!

Hidan: (blushes darkly) damn….Blondie kissed me. BOUT TIME! (Grabs tiffany and drags her to his room)

Everyone else: 0.0 NOW HERES THE STORY

(Itachi's pov)

I can't keep my eyes off of her. My beautiful sakura-chan. My cherry blossom belongs only to me, not my foolish little brother. I am the devil for hell's sake! I am stronger than him now he's sparring with MY cherry blossom. Every time he touches her I want to kill him but she keeps blocking my attacks with her Chakra!

(Sakura's pov)

I smirk and kick Sasuke back. Itachi keeps sending attacks at Sasuke whenever Sasuke lands a hit. I'm getting drained of my chakra. I let out a sigh as Sasuke says, "Let's take a break." I nod and release my chakra barriers and glare at the ground and then feel hot breath on my neck causing me to blush. Sasuke looks confused as I walk away.

(Sasuke's pov)

Hmm strange, she started blushing and there wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, unless she still has a crush on me. Mm this could work nicely. Now I have to find a way to get close to her again. Hn great she's even more annoying.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 2

END OF CHAPTER 2! I tried to make it long so um yeah I wrote this in my math class so REVIEW OR I'LL SEND ZETSU TO EAT YOU ALIVE! =^.^= meow


	3. Chapter 3: just read my lips

Okay this whole chapter is dedicated to blackhappyblossom. So yeah… here goes nothing

(Sakura's pov)

I yawn and look at Itachi and smile as he sleeps peacefully. Itachi smirks and says softly, "is there something on my face, cherry blossom?" I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek, "yeah my lipstick." Itachi's eyes widen and he jumps up and runs to the mirror and wipes at his cheek frantically causing me to fall off the bed in a fit of laughter. Itachi comes out glaring and I crawl underneath the bed only to be pulled out and be over his shoulder, "Time for a bath cherry blossom." My eyes widen and I'm thrown into the bath tub in my favorite shirt! I glare up at Itachi and throw the soap at him then I scramble out of the tub and stomp my way back to my room and slam the door shut. I sigh and run my fingers through my **wet **hair. Inner sakura laughs, "**DAAAMMMNNN THAT WAS AWESOME!"** I groan and mutter, "Great your back." Inner punches the air, **"HELL YEAH I** **AM!"** I groan and take off my t-shirt and put on my ninja outfit. I sigh and walk out of my room where a pouting Itachi waits. Itachi wraps his arms around my waist and whines, "don't leave me cherry blossom." I smile and kiss his cheek, "I have to train with Tsuande-sensai." Itachi's eyes widen and he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and he transports us in front of Tsuande, who smirks at the sight of us. I glare at Itachi as he puts me down, "what the HELL Itachi!" Itachi hides behind me, "sorry lady hokage, I made her late. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I laugh and double over as Tsuande just smirks and says, "very well Uchiha I won't kick you where the sun's too scared to shine." I laugh even harder and fall down and roll around on the ground as Itachi lets out a breath. Tsuande laughs and I stop laughing and a look of mirth covers my face and Itachi helps me up and kisses me gently then disappears. I smile and Tsuande laughs, "okay Sakura lets go train." I smirk and together we disappear to the forest and all that can be heard is the ground smashing.

(Itachi's pov)

I glare at the man in front of me and cross my arms. The pierced man sighs, "I know you love her Itachi but the akatsuki need you. Just tell her you have business. It would only be a week." I glare and frown, "you want me to lie to her, pein. I cant do that. She'll find out and she will never speak to me again." Pein sighs, "then tell her the truth." My eyes widen and one of my hands go into my pocket and wrap around the small black box. Pein notices and his eyes widen, "you. But. ITACHI! Are you crazy! Do you know the pain she will have to go through. Itachi you shouldn't do something that you know will hurt her if you care about her. Konan died because she wasn't ready for me. You shouldn't do it Itachi. Do you want to face the pain I did just because you love her." A look of sadness crosses over pein's face and I fall to my knees and cry. Suddenly I feel two little but strong arms wrap around me and I look up to see my beautiful Sakura. Sakura smiles, "you know I trust you Itachi. I'll wait for you." I frown and put a hand on her cheek and kiss her. I pull back and smirk and a look of amusement flashes in her eyes, "one week and I'll be back my cherry blossom." Sakura smirks and kisses me, "you better come back in one piece or I'll kick your ass." I smirk and get up pulling her up with me. Pein smiles painfully at us and I kiss sakura one more time and disappear with pein.

(Sakura's pov)

I frown and walk slowly back to my house then suddenly Naruto tackles me and puts a hand over my mouth. I glare and he shakes his head then he gets thrown twenty feet away and kabuto appears. I glare and he grabs me and knocks me out.

I wake up in a black bed with black and red silk sheets. I groan and sit up causing pain to hit my shoulder and I put my hand on it. Suddenly orochimaru appears out of shadows and smirks, "I have to say sakura haruno. You've grown so much since the chounin exams. Not only in power but in beauty as well." I glare and load my chakra into my fists and I jump out of the bed but I fall to my knees as the pain explodes and I cry out. Orochimaru smirks and kneels in front of me and puts his hand on my shoulder and push the sleeve down showing the cursed mark. He smirks and whispers in my ear, "just like Sasuke you will come to me for power. Everyone does my dear sakura-chan." He picks me up and throws me onto the bed and smirks, "I would say sweet dreams but there won't be any for you sakura." He leaves and I frown. I lay down and for the first time since Sasuke had left I cried myself to sleep with only one thing on my mind, Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4: stuff going down

Uh welcome to chapter 4 of hell's flames so yeah HERE'S THE STORY!

(Sakura's pov)

I groan and wake up in the same bed and sit up only to be pushed back down by a blue hand. I look around scared when I noticed it was Kisame and I started crying and I feel two arms surround me and I look up to see Itachi whose face looks grim. I touch his face and he smirks, "yes cherry blossom it's me." I throw my arms around his neck and the pain explodes and I shrink away and hug myself trying not to scream out. Itachi frowns, "so it's true orochimaru. You marked her. "Orochimaru steps forth with a grim expression, "it would make the transformation easier Itachi. Pein wouldn't let me mark konan and she died because it ate away at her chakra. I won't let her go through the same thing Itachi." Itachi clenches his fists and slams them against the wall repeatedly. I frown and slowly stand up and hug Itachi around the waist, making him slowly relax. I smirk as worry replaces the mad expression. He puts his arms around me and refuses to let go and kisses my forehead. I smile painfully at him. A scream pasts through my lips as a kunai buries itself in my shoulder and Itachi's eyes widen and he screams, "SAKURA! RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" I nod and run out of the house through the dark forest as I hear pounding footsteps following me. The sky goes dark as I cry out as the rain pounds harshly down and another kunai buries the other kunai in deeper. I fall to my knees and suddenly the pain in my shoulder disappears as the mark activates while dark shadows surround me. I glare and a black dragon appears in front of me and kills all the men. I move away as the dragon turns to me and softly nudges me and the kunai fall out and she heals my wounds. I suddenly the dragon disappears and a blonde girl with dark black eyes that slowly turn to brown stands in front of me. She flashes a smirk at me and I relax immediately as she wraps one arm around my waist and helps me up. I mumble quietly, "w-w-who are you?" She never answers just leads me to the center of the forest. Itachi comes running up and she lets go and I fall into Itachi's arms. She snarls and speaks causing everyone to flinch, "stay away from me or I won't hesitate to kill you." She turns into the black dragon and flies away. I watched and **inner says**, **"bout time you two met." **I looked confused and answered, "What do you mean?" **inner laughs, "let's just say she's someone who you used to know." **I frown, "she doesn't seem very nice." **Inner just nods and doesn't speak again.** I yawn and curl up on the ground and face the direction where she went, not knowing she has a secret as well.

Uh yeah this is going to be the last chapter because I haven't got any reviews so yeah. If you want me to finish then please review or orochimaru will kill the story.


	5. authors note (sworrry!)

AUTHORS NOTE!

WELL WELL WELLLLLLLLLLLL! Hehe I'm very hyper b/c I have a week off from school so I will have a new chapter to everyone's **FAVORITE **fanfic which is (insert dramatic pause here)_** HELL'S FLAMES!**_

So yeah finally got some inspiration b/c I may have accidently got in trouble at school so it gave me idea for Sakura and a certain annoying Uchiha that left her on a _**DAMN BENCH! **_Soooo yeah that Uchiha will be getting badly insulted cause I'm mad okay!? Hehe I love coffee.

Well anyways I hope you guys will go to my profile and answer my poll! Don't make me track you down and make Zetsu eat you while Tobi noms on your hair! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE ROOM IS DIZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYY! Hehe it's a unicorn.

Well yeah that's it so now I'm gonna see if I can fly! My science teacher said it's impossible so I'm gonna go prove her wrong. OMFG _**BETTER THAN DRUGS BY SKILLET IS FREAKING PLAYING AND I WAS JUST WISHING FOR IT TO PLAY! **_Byyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	6. Chapter 5: time for a showdown

Hell's flames chap 5

HEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO DEAREST READERS WHO MISSSSSEEEDDD MEEEE!

Sorry it took me so long. School has been chaotic. I had to study for my exams so far my grades are good, my teachers and peers think I'm crazy (wow way to state the obvious), my teachers love to pinch my cheeks (I just wanna bite their fingers), and I fell asleep in class so everything is normal! Well anyways dear readers if you love Sasuke Uchiha I'm sorry he's about to get yelled at by a certain scary pinky and might die! Hehe anyways I will see you soon.

_**dedicated to BloodRiddenPast** thanks for being awesome and reading my story!_

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto but I do own a knife collection! =^.^=

_Sakura thinking_

_**Hyuaakan speaking **_

**Inner sakura speaking**

(General POV)

Sakura was seething. Sasuke just showed up and spoke to her coldly saying she had settled for a look alike of him. That's probably why he's on the floor bleeding with four broken ribs. Technically it was his fault for insulting her like that but ITACHI dammmmnnnn he was way beyond angry. He had his katana out, which explains the bleeding. Kisame and orochimaru had to restrain the two from killing Uchiha Sasuke. Seems like Sasuke had it coming. He still doesn't seem to know how to be nice and keep his comments to himself. Kisame was struggling as he let Itachi go as he felt his partner relax; it was Sakura who wouldn't calm down. Even orochimaru was scared and sweating from using so many snake summonings to help bind her. She had already broken through twenty of them. It pained orochimaru greatly and it was obvious from the look on his face.

(Time skip 1 hour and 36 minutes and 45 seconds)

Sakura finally stopped struggling but had a murderous glint in her enticing emerald eyes. Sasuke's wounds had been treated and now the missing-nin had finally gathered his strength back. Suddenly everything stops as tears fall down the strong pink haired kunochi's face. She yells at Sasuke as she cries the pain he had caused all those years ago, "HOW COULD YOU SASUKE!? NARUTO AND I MISSED YOU! WE WANTED TO HELP YOU! SASUKE WHY!? DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH WE CARED ABOUT YOU? NARUTO WASTED MANY YEARS TRYING TO FIND YOU! I WASTED COUNTLESS NIGHTS OF PEACEFUL DREAMING! EVEN AFTER I CONFESSED HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY AND KNOCKED ME OUT ONLY ANSWERING WITH THANK YOU! YOU EVEN HAD THE ADACITY TO LEAVE ME ON THAT _**DAMN**_ BENCH!"

Sasuke looked at her shocked as black chakra surrounds behind her and the dragon comes and holds the sobbing kunochi. Sakura looks up at the dragon as she changes into her normal human self. The dragon known as Hyuaakan finally speaks and says to Sakura, "sakura. You wish to be stronger, am I correct?" sakura nods and Hyuaakan uses a quick hand sign and whispers, "then I will be your summoning, Haruno Sakura." Sakura's eyes widen, "B-bu-but why?" Hyuaakan laughs and disappears inside of Sakura her words haunting the air, "you will see."

(Sakura's pov)

'_I couldn't believe my ears as I heard her give up on her freedom. It wasn't right, why would Hyuaakan do that. She was all powerful and she could have been anyone else's but she chose me and she never really told me why. Ugh I'm thinking too much and Itachi is looking, time to smile.' _ I smile at my beloved Itachi and he comes up and snakes his strong arms around me and smile happily at the man I love. Itachi mummers in my ear, "Anata wa daijōbu-aidesu?" I nod my head once and kiss his cheek. He smiles and sneaks a quick peck at my lips, gaining a laugh from me at his childish antics as he looks around trying to find who did it. I put my hand on his cheek and say sweetly, "Watashi-tachi wa eien ni issho ni narimasu." He smiles widely and I kiss him passionately.

_**Hyuaakan smirks **_and **inner screams out pumping her fists in the air, "HELL YEAH BOUT TIME! LETS SHOW THAT ANNOYING UCHIHA WHO WE LOVE TRULY!" **_**Hyuaakan groans, "Oh shut up will you." Hyuaakan punches inner and sits down falling asleep. **_I chuckle out loud at their bickering as inner keeps poking Hyuaakan repeatedly. _**Hyuaakan yells at inner, "Doragon o dainashi ni shinai" **_Inner shuts up and Itachi brings me out of my mind. I smile as he looks at me confused. I pat his cheek and whisper in his ear, "You better get back or Orochimaru and Pein-sama would be angry for you missing the meeting." Itachi's eyes widen big and he runs away quickly as I laugh amused. My face loses my happiness as I feel two onyx eyes staring at me. I turn only for everything to go black as unwanted sleep claims me.

End of chapter 5

EEEEEK SORRY MADE IT AS LONG AS I COULD I'M SUPER TIRED AND I NEED TO TAKE A NAP SOOOO YEAH SORRY! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. UM YEAH I WRITE JAPANESE ALOTTT SO IT'S A HABIT TO TYPE IT.

So anyways: Anata wa daijōbu-aidesu? - Means are you okay love?

Watashi-tachi wa eien ni issho ni narimasu.-it means we will be together forever

Doragon o dainashi ni shinai- it means don't mess with a dragon


	7. Chap 6: sasuke's pain and Sakura's joy

MEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

LOL hey everybody I think I'm on a roll b/c I'm full of inspiration so yeah this is duh duuuuuuuuu HELL'S FLAMES CHAPTER WHATEVER! Um yeah I need more reviews so pweassseee orochimaru will keep the story alive if I get reviews. So yeah I just heard I got like 479 VIEWS for this story and that's AMMMMAAAAZZZIIINNGG! Anyways I will have translations at the end of the story if I end up writing in Japanese so annnnyyyywwwhhhooo, (insert creepy laugh here) it's time for me to go and play with a certain Jashinst so see ya at the end!

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto now leave me be so I can drink my coffee!

_Thinking_

_**Hyuaakan talking**_

**Inner sakura talking**

(Sasuke's POV)

_It's time for Sakura to become mine. It made me sick just watching her with _**him**_**.**__ I had to use most of my chakra to knock her out. It seems she has a tailed beast inside of her or something. She's definitely changed since the Chunnin exams. It surprised me greatly and made me want her as my own even more. I won't lose to my brother again. I've had enough of that. I will prove that I am an avenger but first I need sakura to choose me. _"hn. You're even more annoying than before Sakura."

"Sekushīna on'nanoko" My mind was spinning! I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT SHE WAS ALREADY WAKING UP! SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE KNOCKED OUT FOR An ANOTHER 4 HOURS! I'M NO WHERE NEAR GAINING MY CHAKRA BACK! Damn it! Guess I have to use all I've got left to finish this then.

(Hyuaakan POV)

_**THAT INFERNAL LITTLE ANNOYING PEST OF AN UCHIHA!**_

_**He's dead now. Guess he was too busy ogling at my mistress to notice her spark of chakra level rising. Hn. Guess it's time I showed my true form. IT'S TIME TO REALESE THE POWER OF THE TENTAILED BEAST!**_

(Sakura's POV)

'_I could feel Hyuaakan anger and my anger reached hers as Inner growls at the Uchiha idiot.' _I bare my teeth as my body rises and I open my eyes to feel Hyuaakan say, "_**TIME TO RELEASE THE POWER OF THE TENTAILED BEAST!**_" My eyes widen and I reach inside of myself with my soul and Hyuaakan reaches back and we connect. My hand gets thrown back and I feel my skin light on fire and I scream out in agony.

Hyuaakan says using my tongue, "_**you're dead Uchiha. You will not hurt my SAKURA! Prepare yourself because **_**you're**_** going to die tonight!" **_I raise my fists as chakra pools itself to them and I smirk inwardly and on the outside as Sasuke's eyes widen. My teeth bare and show off the fangs as I run at Sasuke at tremendous speed and I punch him threw the wall. I laugh madly as he begs for me to stop. I lean down to his ear and whisper in his ear, "I can take care of myself Uchiha." His eyes widen and I pull my fist back and it collides with his nose. Hyuaakan laughs lowly, "_**ignorant brat. I've had enough with stupid Uchihas like you. You remind me of HIM, I won't stop until your DEAD!" **_I kick Sasuke back a couple of meter and roar out like a dragon and fall to my knees in front of him. His eyes follow me as I lift up a kunai. He cries out as I slash his face. I smirk and slash my tongue and raise the blade to my arms and stab them only to twists them out. I smirk and slash my upper thighs. He roars out in pain and I raise the blade to my heart and prepare to stab until I get knocked away by a brute force and the pain intensifies and I growl as unwanted sleep claims me again.

(Itachi's POV)

'_I can't believe this. My sakura was going to kill my annoying little brother. Damn. It wasn't like my cherry blossom to do this. I wouldn't have minded but it was when Orochimaru said she had a tailed beast that I actually cared. She was about to kill him but she got knocked back by Kisame, which reminds me he's dead for touching MY cherry blossom."_

_**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**_

Sekushīna on'nanoko- means damn girl

HEEEEEYYYYYYY! Did you like?!

Sasuke: WTF TIFFANY!

Tiffany: meeeeeeeeeeeeoooooowwwww (acts like a cat)

Sasuke: (blush and grunts) hn.

Hidan: (picks tiffany up) where the hell did you go blondie?

Tiffany: (whispers something in Hidan's ear and he runs off with her to his room)

Storming rose: uuuummmm yeah we will deal with me if you review.


	8. Chapter 7: secrets out!

Hehe Hehe! How are you my beloved readers? I finally got some inspiration for another story thanks to another author. It will be a soul eater fan fiction since I always watch the show. Well anyways I'm glad you are here with me again. I hope you like and there will be some spoilers if you haven't watched this show so SORRY! =^. ^= anyways enjoy and this sort of shows the background of my OC Hyuaakan which leads to later chapters and why she hates Uchihas.

Disclaimer: (growls) don't own Naruto but I do own you (laugh crazily then turns serious) but I actually do own Hyuaakan and if you take her I will personally track you down and make you pay for stealing. If you want to use her then ask and you won't face my wrath!

(Sakura's POV)

[In dream]

I yawned and looked around to see that I was 12 again. I was back at the Chunnin exams. I look to see my hand with the kunai lift and cut off my once beautiful long hair. My eyes caught movement to see Hyuaakan smirking. I look utterly confused and try to speak but before I could utter a word I yelp and feel my dream shift quickly.

I was with Sasuke again. I feel myself confess to him but still feel the pain of when he only said thank you. I brace myself as he knocks me out and watch as he places me on that **DAMN** bench. I growl inwardly at the memory. I see another movement and Hyuaakan sits in the tree above the scene. I look confusedly at her as she smirks but groan as the dream once again shifts.

Suddenly I'm at the Uchiha compound and I'm sitting in one of the yards then I realize it wasn't me. It was HER. She looks torn as her parents argue and tell her to do different things. Her father yells, "ENOUGH! MEDITATE HYUAAKAN!" She nods curtly and meditates as her father leaves. Her mother says quietly, "Hime. Relax and be a kid for once." Her mother was beautiful. She looked like a goddess with porcelain skin with twinkling blue eyes. Her lips sweet and always had a smile playing on them. Hyuaakan had her golden locks but she had sad brown eyes. Her features were like her mother's just slightly sharper and more beautiful. It was breathtaking to look at. Suddenly a ball flies over the fence and Hyuaakan picks it up confusedly as a boy with really long black hair says, "Hi I'm Madara Uchiha. Can we have our ball back please?" she opens the fence and gives it to him then turns back but he grabs her arms and asks, "Do you want to play?" she tilts her head rather cutely. A blush adorns on his cheeks causing her to place her hand on his cheek. He blushes darker and she ask rather softly, "Why has your face changed colors?" he smiles and says, "It's just that your um uh pretty." She giggles and smiles, "My mother always says it's good when a guy is blunt with his emotions." He places his hand on hers and suddenly the dream shifts once more.

Madara stood in front of Hyuaakan and kisses her passionately. He says to her, "Hime. I love you. Please don't forget me.?" She growls darkly at me and grips my throat lifting me as the world shifts to a red and black world (A/N: think of the sharingan thing and sadly Hyuaakan mom died and she was the only one who called her Hime. Now we go back). She yells at me, "_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **_I scratch at her hand and gag. Seeing this she throws me down and growls out, "_**stay out of my memories. Never EVER bring him up again.**_" Her face turns sad but she quickly masks it's and the dream ends but I faintly hear, "Thank you Sakura. You made me feel what I haven't felt for him in a long time. I am in your debt."

{End of chapter}

EEEEK! Made it as long as I could! Please don't kill me! Hehe anyways let me know what- (gets interrupted)

Everyone: REVIEW- (gets interrupted)

Tobi/Madara: or die. (Insert creepy laughter here.)

Tiffany: Hehe yeah review now (tilts head cutely and turns into from Blair from Soul Eater) or I'll come and play!

Hidan: WHAT OH HELL NO! (Takes tiffany and leaves to their room) just review or I'll set my god on you!


	9. Chapter 9: ANGGRRRYYY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey sorry! Wanna let you guys know that from now on Hell's Flames is discontinued. I haven't been getting any reviews and that makes me sad so I am truly sorry for my true fans. A friend of mine at school has told me that another author has stolen my story plot and character. For now I will not be updating my story and sadly I do not know who stole it and that **_**PISSES **_**me off because I hate stealers. Again sorry for any true friends and I will see you all soon with my new fanfic Forbidden Attraction. Thanks for making me actually try this out but I should have known my happiness wouldn't last long**. **This is the broken rose's final update to** _Hell's Flames. _


End file.
